Yugioh diminsional war
by keybladekurama
Summary: In a timeline that's binds four people from different time, each one having known the other person family or them. Watch how four teen duelists will do to save their timelines and the world from destruction. They will learn new summoning techniques from each other but will that be enough to destroy the coming threat.
1. Woa I got sent back into time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh rights**

Yugioh dimensions

Chapter 1: Whoa I'm in the past

We are now back to the 1st annual I'm feeling the flow championship. In the final match we have Ayo going against the creator of this tournament Yuma Tsukumo I can't believe I made it this far now all I have to do is beat. Hey Astral do you know what I'm thinking, nods his head, I'm starting to feel the flow come on Ayo let's duel to see who is worthy of this championship.

Turn 1 - I'll start this off with me use Dian Keto the Cure which gives me 1000 Lp.

Ayo 8000 Lp vs. Yuma 9000 Lp

I will set this card and end my turn. Turn 2 - Is that the best you can do, draw I summon madolche Mewfeuille, then its effect activates when it's normal summon I can special summon a madolche monster from my hand. I special summon madolche Anjelly, then activate its effect I can send it to the grave and special summon a madolche monster from my deck and the monster cannot be destroyed by battle and gets shuffle back into my deck next turn.

I special summon madolche hootcake then its effect activate I banish a monster from my grave to special summon a madolche monster. Why would he banish he's own monster, let's see what he's going to do. I special summon madolche messengelato then its effect activate when its special summon I can add a madolche spell/trap I choose madolche ticket then I activate it.

Then I xyz summon for rank 3 Leviair the Sea dragon, then I activate its effect by detach an xyz material from it to special summon madolche Anjelly. This is end of for you Yuma I xyz summon for rank 4 madolche Queen Tiaramisu, I activate its effect by detach xyz material also I activate my field spell madolche chateau which allows me to add return to my hand instead of my deck and I shuffle the same amount of madolche into my opponent deck so shuffle that set card back into your deck then my ticket allows me to special summon a madolche monster when I have a fairy madolche monster instead of it going to my hand.

But before that I special summon two spell strikers from my hand but I must remove from play two play, now I special summon madolche puddingcess by ticket effect. After that I activate one more card tremendous fire. Yuma you will take 1000 damage and I will take 500 damage.

Turn 2: Ayo 7500 Lp vs. Yuma 8000

I still have more life points then you, "Yuma don't be so cocky" said Astral. That's just the beginning I use Madolche Queen Tiaramisu to rank up for the queen of all madolche monsters and the best sweet out all of them. Which is?, Madolche puddingcess chocolat-a-la-mode, then I attack for game.

Turn 2: Ayo 7500 Lp vs. Yuma 0 Lp

That was quick, ladies and gentleman we have a winner and it is Ayo and he's Madolche deck. I can't believe I won so easily, Yuma are you ok? Yeah thanks Astral, hey Ayo that was a great duel. Sticks out his hand to Ayo, it's all thanks to my millennium chain on my belt. You mean the silver chain on your belt with the Egyptian eye in the middle said Astral.

You are right spirit; both Yuma and Astral were shocked. You can see me said Astral, yeah I can see and hear you too, I've known since the beginning of this tournament. I just want to see if it was true. With this millennium item I can see my opponent deck and it can copy any millennium item that I've I come into contact it. Like the millennium eye, puzzle, and etc.

Champion Ayo please come to the stage to get your trophy, I'll talk to you later guys. He seemed nice, that's true and next time we duel him again we will win. Ayo we award you with this trophy thanks everybody because before he could finish his sentence teleported somewhere else. He looked around and he found a news article which said it was March 10, 2006.

I went back in time its July 20, 2015 where I come from. Today is the registrations for the duelist kingdom tag team tournament. Why was I sent back into time. You were sent back into time with 3 other people to save time from being destroyed. Each one of your hold a secret power which other people can not do, like you for instance you can see and hear spirits, also you can see your opponents deck unless they have a special power, it can copy a millennium item that you have come into contact with. That is because you hold an ancient relic Ayo Uchiwa, that relic is called the millennium chain it was passed down through generations in your family.

I sent you back in time so you can find and use the seven millennium items with some help. Wait didn't Yugi Muto collect all of them and set the pharaoh free. In this time Yugi didn't have the millennium puzzle but your great(2x) grandfather did and his name is Light Uchiwa. Wait you mean Light isn't the one who sold created Yugioh, then who is? That person would be Maximillion Pegasus, he loves to duel and also has a millennium item.

How did he get a millennium item? I gave him the item in Egypt when he was an archeologist. But now he has changed after seeing Egyptian's gods, he now wants power so he can control then. But someone stole it from him, her name was Ishizu Ishtar she also has a millennium item which gave her the ability to see the future.

She knew what Pegasus was going to do with the items and the god she took the god cards and all of the millennium items. she gave to ten different families which they would protect from Maximillion Pegasus and the other evil in the world. Light was lucky because he found one of god cards and Ishizu gave him a millennium item and told him not to tell anyone.

So that's why my grandfather couldn't talk to anyone about his problems. I'm sorry but I have to leave but I will tell you two things. One thing is that you are going to need his help to gather the other items. Two the people who will help you,are people who have something to do with your family. Wait what is you name? Shadi said the wind when he disappeared.


	2. Let's reave it up

Yugioh dimensions

Chapter 2: Let's reave it up!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh rights**

"Hello to those tuning in right now, we are in our Friendship tournament where our motto is The City Is One"! Where our champion Yusei Fudo is going against someone from the satellite, Garby Uchiwa

 _Turn 3_

 _Yusei 1000LP vs. Garby 500LP_

Alright it's time to reave it up! said Yusei. "Since I just synchro summon for Stardust Dragon I can use Stardust Xiaolong effect from the grave". "His effect activates when I synchro summon Stardust Dragon, I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong from the grave". " I will summon him from the grave, then I will summon Majestic Dragon from my hand". Then I will synchro summon for Majestic Star Dragon. Whoa so beautiful, well remember this dragon forever because this will be only time you can see it. Now Majestic Star Dragon attack and win this duel for me. I'm not going down like this, I special summon battle fader in defense mode to end the battle phase and to save my from this attack.

* * *

Battle fader effect is when my opponent declares a direct attack, I can special summon this card and end the battle phase. Hmm never thought you had a back up plan for my monster. "Well that was a just in case measure I had to survive for one more card". Since that's all I can do I will end my turn. This is your last turn so make the most of it.

 _Turn 4_

 _Yusei 1000LP vs. Garby 500LP_

Hey Crimson Dragon your enjoying this duel between signers. So just this once help me win a duel with this his right arm started to glow it was the head of the Crimson Dragon. "He must be the last signer that Goodwin was talking about". **Destiny Draw**. Yes I got the card I need and since I have my set cards I haven played this will be the best way to win the championship and title as champion. First I activate the spell card from my hand Monster Reborn which allows me to bring back a monster from either one our graveyards, but the monster I bringing back is Hot Red Dragon Archfiend.

Sorry Yusei but I won this duel and I know how im going to do it. Since im in my Main Phase 1, I can activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend effect to destroy all monsters in attack position except him. I knew you were going to use that effect but I'll chain with my monsters effect by tributing my monster I can negate your monsters effect and to destroy all monster you have, ok first ill activate two of my set card.

* * *

"The first one of my set cards I activate is Ego Boost which is I can target one of my monster and it gains 1000 attack until the end of the turn". "The other one is Forbidden Dress which allows me to target one monster its loses 600 attack and it can't but cannot be targeted or destroyed by other effects". "He going to choose his Hot Red Dragon Archfiend because they would be no use for him to save his Fader unless he has, the monster I choose is Battle Fader".

"Why would he choose Battle Fader, I'm sorry Hot Red Dragon Archfiend but you will be back". "Now it's time for my second to last card which is call of the haunted". "I can bring back one monster from my graveyard". "The monster I'm bringing is Hot Red dragon Archfiend". "Then I'll summon a card you've already seen today, I summon Majestic Dragon". "Oh no his going to synchro summon for, yep Yusei you know what I'm going to do next". "I synchro with my Battle Fader, Majestic Dragon, and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend for my Majestic dragon". "Which is? Majestic Red Dragon, sorry Yusei I duel was fun but I came here to win".

* * *

" Majestic Red Dragon attack Yusei and win this duel for both of us". "I activate my trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack and I can set it back face-down, I knew you were going to play that card so I will chain with my last set card which is Trap Stun". "All traps on the field are negated which means you scrap iron scarecrow". "Oh no that means I've lost this duel, well Garby you shocked me when you had that whole plan from the start".

"I didn't know if I was going to win our not all I did was believe in my deck". BOO! "We don't want another satellite as our champion again said the angry crowd looking down and yelling at Yusei and Garby". "We want Jack as our champion again because even here knows it Yusei cheated when he won against Jack"! Why don't both of you go back to the satellite and stay there, no one wants you here! Yusei walks over to the MC and he asks him for the microphone and he gives it to him.

* * *

"One I didn't cheat when I beat Jack for the championship". "Two I really don't care if you call me a satellite but don't you dare call someone something if you know anything about them". "Three I actually had fun with our duel I don't know why you guys have to make a big deal out of our duel its not like your were there dueling with us". "Yusei gives back the microphone to the MC, thanks for standing up for me like that I couldn't do that without crying". Yusei sticks out his for good sportsmanship but before Garby could shake his hand he was teleported somewhere in time.

Where am I? He asked, hey you what are you doing here, I'm waiting for that hooded man to comeback said Ayo. What hooded man? I don't know what's going on, all I remember is that I was about to shake Yusei hand and now I'm here. If you don't answer me now then I will have to duel some sense in you. You can since you have a duel disc, wait duel?

Get ready because your not going anywhere because if you try to run I'll chase you down anywhere you go. So I have to duel him to get some answers. **OK DUEL**


	3. Chapter 3: Family connections

Yugioh dimensions

Chapter 3: Family connections

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh rights**

* * *

I'll go first, what a perfect hand i'll say well it's time to get set to get rekt. "I will start things of by normal summoning Debris Dragon, it's effect doesn't activate since I don't have a monster with 500 attack points or lower in my grave". Next I will use two spell cards from my hand and both of them are double summon. "Double summon allows me to normal summon again". "The first monster I summon is Sonic Duck and the next monster is unknown synchron".

" Then I will tune my Sonic Duck with my Debris Dragon to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon". "Then it's effect activates which is once per turn: you can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand". "You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect".

"I will special summon in defense position Red Resonator to activate it's effect which is when this card is special summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; gain LP equal to its attack". "You can only use this effect of "Red Resonator" once per turn". "The monster I target is Ancient Fairy Dragon". "Which means i gain it's attack points". "Then i will tune my Ancient Fairy Dragon with unknown synchron to make my favorite dragon". "His name is Hot Red Dragon Archfiend then i will set two cards and end my turn".

* * *

Turn 2

Ayo 8000 LP vs Garby 10100 LP

"I draw finally you ended your turn that was the most longest and boring turn ever, i'll show you how it's done. Well you don't have to be rude about it". "Yeah yeah, I will start this off with reinforce of the army". " Which does what exactly?" It allows me to add 1 Level 4 or lower warrior-type monster from your Deck to your hand". "The monster i choose is Madolche Messengelato, then I will normal summon madolche Mewfeuille, it effect activates when it's normal summon I can special summon a madolche monster from my hand".

"I special summon Madolche Anjelly, then activate its effect I can send it to the grave and special summon a madolche monster from my deck and the monster cannot be destroyed by battle and gets shuffle back into my deck next turn".

I special summon madolche hootcake then its effect activate I banish a monster from my grave to special summon a Madolche monster. " I special summon Madolche Messengelato then its effect activate when its special summon I can add a madolche spell/trap, the spell or trap card I choose is madolche chateau". " Then I xyz summon for rank 3 Leviair the Sea Dragon, by detaching an xyz materials i can use it's effect which allows me to bring back a banish level 4 or lower monster".

"I will bring back Anjelly to xyz summon for my dangerous dragon that sleeps in my deck rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"."I'll chain with breakthrough skill and raigeki break, raigeki break allows me to destroy one card you control by discarding one card from my hand.

* * *

"I will destroy your Leviair the Sea Dragon and i will discard Archfiend Heiress to use it effect, which does when this card is sent to the graveyard because of a card effect or being destroyed by battle: You can add 1 Archfiend card from your Deck to your hand, except Archfiend Heiress". "I will negate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effects so you can't halve my monster attack points and keep it for yourself and the card i'm adding is Archfiend's Roar".

"Both dragons roared at the cite of looking at each other then Ayo's chain went crazy with power like it sensed the connection between both of the duelist, while Garby's arm started to hurt like crazy it felt like someone stabbed it with a knife through his arm". "Ahh what is this pain? he asked". "Something magical is about to happen, both duelist faint then hit the ground and were unconscious for 30 mins".

* * *

 **In Garby's mind...**

"Whoa what's going on first i was dueling that mysterious duelist and now I'm here". "Then a person appeared and asked him if his arm still hurts from the pain"? "No it doesn't and how do you know about my arm"? "I was watching your duel from a distance". " Then why didn't you stop the duel". "I could but I didn't want to because it was getting really interesting so why stop something if you could had gotten any information on it".

What do you mean by that? Did you realize he was using a summoning method that you didn't know about. Yeah he called it Xyz Summon. It combined 2 monsters with a level to create a stronger monster with rank so i guess Xyz monsters don't have levels they have ranks which are like levels but are way different. So you did pay attention to your duel. I think that duelist was from a different timeline.

You are right about that, the duelist name is Ayo Uchiwa, wait Ayo Uchiwa the one from my class. What do you mean his from the time 2015, 7 years after your time. Well not actually we were brothers so one day he went on a field trip and never came back but the only thing he left me was his Red Dragon Archfiend deck.

 **While Ayo was...**

Come on let me out of this place, I still have some unfinished business with that mysterious duelist guy. Did you not notice anything about they deck he was using? I used to have a Red Dragon Archfiend deck. Until i gave it to my brother before I disappeared. The mysterious duelist guy was making the same moves I use to do with that deck. Well if you continued the duel do you think that you would have won? Yeah! It's not that I think I can it's that I know I can beat him.

No you wouldn't because he had in his hand Scarlet Security, and Effect Veiler. You only had that one trap in your hand. Do you know what that trap card was? No what was it since your so proud about it. Compulsion Evacuation Device, He couldn't had use Scarlet Security without Red Dragon Archfiend. Well so would had won but since you proved my wrong i'll show you my human form.

Then a red flash came around the Crimson Dragon he started transforming. The dragon transformed into a 20 year old woman with dark red hair,wearing crimson cape around her neck, while wearing a black t-shirt with a dragon shooting a fireball and her pants were blue with a tint of yellow. Whoa your a human, actually I was a human. Before it happened, before what happened? It has to do with and Garby and the rest of the duelist coming here.

Wait why is Garby included in this, because that duelist was your brother Garby Uchiwa. Wait Garby gained a secret power since I was gone. I will tell you in due time but for right now your going back. Garby why do you have that power?


	4. The Past,Present,and the Future

Yugioh dimensions

Chapter 4: The Past,Present,and the Future

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh rights**

"So Garby tell me how did you get that power" said Ayo. "I should ask you the same thing bro" said Garby. "Bro give me some, both brothers fist bump each other at the same time". "I see you are an expert on the deck I left for you". Garby ran up and punched his brother in his in face. "Why bro did you have to leave me, with tears on his eyes". Ayo picks himself up from the ground and dust himself off, "something can up and also some people were after me because I used to be an underground duelist, I used to duel for money until than one night".

"That night I can't forget about, I dueled to keep my title but some guys who wanted me to lose and if I didn't lose, they would had come after you". "I couldn't let that happen so I didn't show up to the match, so it ended up with me forfeiting the match but some guys that betted money on me didn't like how I didn't show up to the duel so they sent the police after me for doing illegal dueling".

"The Police caught up with me then a strange white light appeared right next to me so I went through it, the next thing I was in a different timeline then you, so I tried getting back to the past but I couldn't find anything to bring me back the past until today". "So that's what happened, well I'm sorry for punching you". "It's ok I kinda deserve it since I was doing underground dueling". "So what was that dragon you used in our duel"?

"One it's an xyz monster, two its name is Dark Xyz Rebellion Dragon". "What's an xyz monster"? "It's a type of monster that requires two or more monsters with the same level to overlay them to make an xyz monsters like my Dark xyz Rebellion Dragon". "So tell me when did you become a signer"?

"Wait you know what a signer is"? "Yeah who doesn't you're a group of people who New Domino city"." But that doesn't answer my question, ok I will tell you". "Finally, so I got to be a signer 5 years after you left some guys found me and asked me if I wanted to find you, so I said yes".

"They had knock out gas and when I woke up I had that sign on my arm". "I bet it was the same guys who wanted to kill me".

 **In a distant timeline…...**

"Chazz take that back, I will when you beat me in an arena duel". "Ok I challenge you to an arena duel with special conditions the winner of the duel will get the losers deck". "I'm ok with that said Chazz". "Let's go said Yami". "The duel between Chazz Princeton and Yami Aiko is about to begin".

Turn 1

Chazz 8000LP vs Yami 8000LP

"Ladies first, that will be your down fall, to start thing off I'll use 1st Movement Solo, if I control no monsters I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my hand or deck".

"I special summon Aria the Melodious Diva then her effect activates when she is special summon none of my Melodious monsters can be destroyed by battle or targeted by your effects". "I special summon two Sonata the Melodious Diva which gives my Fairy-types 500 more attack".

"Then I normal summon another Aria, ha you don't get her eff well she is going to help in another way like this I active the spell card Transmodify which allows me to send a face-up monster to the grave to special summon a monster with the same type and attribute but one level higher".

"I special summon Elegy the Melodious Diva then her effect activates when she is special summon, special summon Melodious monsters cannot be destroyed by card effect and all Fairy-type monsters I control gain 300 attack, I set two cards then end my turn. "What will you do now your deck can't beat my deck I know that for sure"?

Turn 2

Chazz 8000LP vs Yami 8000LP

"I draw I can stall with this card; I activate Scapegoat which gives me four sheep tokens only the weak tries to survive ill use this to negate I activate Dark bribe it negates a spell or trap card and you get to draw 1 card". "So no monsters for you, I needed those, I'll just two cards and end my turn".

Turn 3

Chazz 8000LP vs Yami 8000LP

"I draw well this is the end for you I activate the spell card Raigeki to destroy your monster, wait their little missy I used the trap card Anti-Raigeki, now your monsters will be destroyed by Raigeki not mine". "Then dark aura surrounded the girl, hehe so you think it will be that easy I activate my trap card Royal Decree to negate your trap and all other traps on the field are negated".

"Now die bug, with Chazz had no monsters he was open for attack and for I might add, now my fairies attack him and let him feel the pain of 10,200 damage". Each one of her fairies where actually hurting Chazz like it was a Shadow duel.

"So Chazz I'll be taking that deck, she grabbed his deck and started ripping up card after card and saying you really need a new deck, and Yami was enjoying destroying Chazz and his deck but when Yami got to the very last card she teleported to the location of Garby and Ayo and the last card was Polymerization". "Bro did you see that, see what, something is falling and it's falling fast, Ayo jumped up to catch the falling girl". Wow she's pretty cute with blue hair with a tint of red and she is wearing a black v-shirt with nice size, he thought to himself".

"So bro I think she is going to help with us on this quest or adventure and I think she is our age". "Hey yo wake up, ahh I hit my head on something". "So do you have a name, and yeah my name is Yami Aiko in a cutesy way". "So this the one I have been looking for the one that I am yandere for, but I must not tell him about of my power".

" Your kinda cute for a male duelist, well I was born this way, bro are not you going to introduce us, oh yeah thanks for reminding me". "I'm Ayo Uchiwa and he is Garby Uchiwa, you both are brothers, yeah twin brothers I'm older by 10 minutes said Ayo".

("Yandere is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality")


	5. Different timeline different people Prt1

**Yugioh dimensions**

 **Chapter 5: Different timeline different people Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh rights**

"So Ayo do you want to go out with me"? said Yuri in a cutesy way, "well I don't even know but you are pretty cute" said Ayo while tripping on his words. "Plus how did we go from meeting you to you asking my brother out". "He looks pretty handsome and he saved me when I was falling so I think I should reap him by date him or do something amazing for him since he saved me". " Wait what is your full name we told you ours so you tell us yours"? said Garby " Okay since your going be persistent about my name, my name is Yami Aiko". "The beloved child of darkness"? said Ayo "It's not you names are any different Ayo your name translate it to be the Joy of the paper fan, and Garby your not any different your name translate into the Prophet of the paper fan".

There was a weird pause then everyone laughed when they realized what they're names meant. "So Ayo I'm waiting for your response". said Yami "Response for what"? "Do you want to go out with me Ayo"? "Bro go for it when will a hot girl ask you out again, you're right about that". "Guys you know I'm still here, I can still hear you guys so Ayo whats your answer"? "Alright i'll be your boyfriend on one condition". "Which is"? "Give me one reason why you like me". "Ok that's going to be really easy, you are a nice person who looks out for others and cares for his younger brother". "Well yeah I would care about my brother", " I mean you would to go out of your way to protect and watch over him". "Ok ok i get it so yes I will be your boyfriend.

* * *

She came up and gave Ayo a kiss,"thanks Ayo" she said smiling at him. "Looks like everyone is here", "Shadi"! said all of them in unison "Wait where's the fourth one", "he's down there dueling". He pointed down at a black kid who look liked he was 15 years old and was wearing a sky blue hoodie with grey cargo pants. "Blue-eyes attack and win the game", "wow Blue-eyes isn't that Kaiba main card". "In this alternate dimension Seto Kaiba uses Dark Magician as his main card", " that's Yugi's card what's going on here" said Garby. "In this timeline Yugi and Kaiba roles are reverse watch", a lemo pulled up to where the kids were playing and out a short teen with red,yellow,black spiky hair he was wearing a dark blue highschooler uniform.

"Get out of my my", he was talking to the girl that dueled Light, "do not make say it again because if i do i will rip your cards". Then he kicked the little girl and took her cards and was about to start ripping them until Light said something. "Hey say your sorry if not,get ready to duel"! "Oh a peasant like you thinks you can beat me in a duel then let's duel so i can teach you to know your place". "Duel"! said both duelist in unison

* * *

 **Turn 1**

 **Yugi 4000LP vs Light 4000LP**

"I'll go first peasant, I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick to the field then use its effect to send it to the grave to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon then I set two face-down cards and end my turn".

 **Turn 2**

 **Yugi 4000LP vs Light 4000LP**

"My turn,draw ,ok i'll summon Maiden with Blue-eyes and i'll throw three set cards with that and end my turn". "Is that the best you can do my mother can do better than that, you summon a monster with 0 attack what is that monster going to do to me". " Just shut up and draw for your turn".

 **Turn 3**

 **Yugi 4000LP vs Light 4000LP**

"Whatever is that's all you got, then beating you is going to be a breeze". "I'll start this turn with my favorite spell card Polymerization to fuse my Summoned Skull and Red-eyes to make my second to none awesome Fusion monster B. Skull dragon". A dragon appeared with red eyes, with a grey exoskeleton and black skulls on it's shoulders. "My dragon has 3200 attack points while your puny Maiden has no attacks points, I will attack that Maiden and wipe half of your Lifepoints with that". "I activate my Maiden special effect when an effect that targets this monster or an attack is directed towards this monster, I can negate by switching it to defense position and I can special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard,or my hand and/or my deck so rise my fearsome dragon".

* * *

 **Turn 4**

 **Yugi 4000LP vs Light 4000LP**

"Draw, see even a small monster like my Maiden can stop your dragon, I switch Maiden to Attack mode so I can use its effects again next turn and I attack your dragon with my Blue-eyes". " Why would you do such a thing your Blue-eyes doesn't have enough power to crush my dragon". "Maybe not by itself but when uses other monsters to help like this card Honest its effect activate". " What does it do"? " During a battle in which a light monster I control battles, I can activate the effect from the start of the damage step,before damage is done to any of us". "I can send this card from your hand to the graveyard; my monster gains attack equal to the attack of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn". "So you will take 3000 damage because of this battle and I will end my turn there".

 **Turn 5**

 **Yugi 1000LP vs Light 4000LP**

Dark aura surrounded Yugi, **"hehehe hehehe you won't win if I have say in it for the rest of the duel this is a Shadow Duel which means the stakes are higher than someone saying i'm sorry". " Don't worry i'll punish you real good and take your puzzle for myself but now its a shadow duel its winner takes all.**

 **Too be continued...**


	6. Diffetent timeline different people Prt2

**Yugioh dimensions**

 **Chapter 6: Different timeline different people Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh rights**

 _Last time on Yugioh dimensions Ayo,Yami, Garby saw their last member who's suppose to join their quest to stop the upcoming threat, they learned in this altered timeline thing have change like Seto Kaiba being a nice guy who isn't rich but someone is and his name is Yugi Muto, Yugi doesn't care about people who don't have his lifestyle. He even goes as far as about to rip a little girl card before Light Uchiwa stepped and said something to and challenge him to a duel. But this isn't any normal duel this is a shadow duel when the stakes are higher the someone saying I'm sorry. Let's see who wins this duel._

* * *

 **Turn 6**

 **Yugi 1000LP vs Light 4000LP**

 **"You won't be leave and winning this duel I'll promise that because peasants should know their place especially ones like you who think they can be heroes or something"** Yugi said in a demonic tone. **"I'll start my turn off with a SHADOW DRAW"** said Yugi like he knew what he going to draw, "Shadow Draw"? said Garby in a confused tone. "Hey Shadi what's a Shadow Draw"? said Ayo like he was wondering about that draw could do. "In this alternate timeline when a person who used to be good like Yugi,Tea,Tristan,Joey,Grandpa Muto, and Bakura's good side have all been swallowed by darkness the named Xenosalo, he is ruthless Lord when all seven millennium items, three Egyptian God cards, the two mythical items and the six forgotten lord cards can he only be put to rest" Shadi said in a worry mood.

"When a person has this kind of power they gain evil, shadow powers like creating Shadow Games out of then air, or just able to inflict actually damage to their opponent, and their all time favorite seal their opponent in a card if they lose" said Shadi. "Wow Shadi is this really possible is there actual proof of this" said Yami who was not believing in what he said. "Yes there is", the then removed his sand-hat from his head there it was a big X-scar on his forehead, Ayo and Garby are shocked to see this but Yami isn't.

* * *

He puts on his sand-hat back on, "as we speak the darkness is growing stronger and more dangerous that's why I brought all of you back to this timeline so you can stop this treat at the beginning so it doesn't spread to all of your timelines" Shadi said like he believed in them. **" I summon the Black Stone of Legend then I activate it's effect to tribute it's self to special summon one level seven Red-Eyes monster from the deck, so i tribute my monster to special summon Red-Eyes Flare Dragon"** Yugi said that like he was going to finish Light off.

 **"Now I will Fusion Summon a new demonic monster with a new spell card I just created, I use the spell card Red-Eyes Fusion to Fusion Summon a monster by using monsters from my deck, hand, and/or field as fusion material but the Fusion monster must list a Red-eyes monster as material"** Yugi was really proud of having a card that no one else had.

 **"I'll fuse my** **Red-Eyes Flare Dragon and another Summoned Skull from the deck to the grave to Fusion Summon...**

 **The Dragon that rules over Archfiends**

 **with red-eyes and claws as a demon**

 **Demon cloaked in lightning,**

 **black dragon wreathed in flames,**

 **join together and become a new monster Fusion Summon**

 **Level 9 Black Skull Archfiend Dragon" !** as Yugi finished his summon chant he knew that Light couldn't win **.**

* * *

 **"Mwahua** **Mwahua I told you I was not going to lose now I attack you with B. Skull Dragon"** Yugi said it proudly **.** "I activate one of my set card which is a trap card I wonder what it is, oh now I remember it's Waboku this card prevents any damage to me and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn" Light said in a cocky mood. "Ok then I will end there" Yugi said in anger and in disappointment.

 **Turn 7**

 **Yugi 1000LP vs Light 4000LP**

" Draw, well isn't this great I will normal summon Lord of Dragons and I will use the spell card Dragon Shrine to send the White Stone of Legend then since I sent a Dragon-type to the grave I can send another one but it has to be a normal monster, I choose to send a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard" Light said like he knew how to end this duel. **"You fool that's a waste of a Blue-Eyes"** Yugi said in dumbfounded tone. "Just shut up and let me finish first before you say something again, I activate another set card and it is Silver's Cry" Light said in a good mood.

* * *

"When I activate this spell card I get to Special Summon a normal monster in my graveyard and I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Light said."With White Stone of Legend effect when it's sent to the graveyard I can add one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the deck to my hand, now it's time to end this duel with my own Fusion Summon" Light said in delight.

 **"You think I will be scared if you Special Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I know you have that card so I already have measure made for that"** Yugi said in a cocky tone."So you know about me and my deck, but that wasn't what i was going to Fusion Summon but first I'll activate my last set card Burst Stream of Destruction which is if i control a Blue-Eyes White Dragon I can destroy all monsters you control but my Blue-Eyes White Dragon(s) can't attack the turn I use this card" Light said like the next thing he had to do was summon her.

* * *

 **"Ok all you did was destroy me monster but you can't with your Blue-Eyes White Dragons"** Yugi was really pushing his luck. "Now I use the Spell card Polymerization to Fuse all my Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Maiden of Blue-Eyes to make the new and improve...

The Dragon that shines like snow

with Blue-Eyes and wings like an angel

Dragon with three heads,

white dragon with blue lightning attack,

come together and become a new and improve monster Fusion Summon

Level 11 Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate shining Dragon"!

A dragon with three heads, two angelic wings, and it's body was large enough for someone to ready on, the dragon scales were snow white and the wings were sharp. "I told you that I wasn't going to special summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and now I attack for game" Light said in happy tone he was glad the duel was over.

* * *

 **Turn 7**

 **Yugi 0LP vs Light 4000LP**

" **No it's not over yet, you might have won this duel but you haven't won the war"** Yugi was anger and teleported away before his soul was giving to the shadows. "Hey I know you're there so you can stop watching me duel now" Light knew there was someone there, out came a girl with silver snow white hair and white clothes, deep blue eyes, she was four feet and ten inches, she had a blue diamond and talisman is gold and hanging from a dark blue choker belt around her neck, and she had a necklace made from blue diamonds on her left side.

"I'm surprised that you recognize me so" said this mysterious girl, "wait, they were more who were watching our they're up there" Light pointed at the building everyone was on top of. "So when do you want of get off that building, I knew you all were watching me duel, my millennium puzzle tells me when other millennium items and/or mystical items and it keeps me from harm shadow magic, so who are you people"? Light asked "So who wants to go first" Ayo asked Yami and Garby and the mysterious girl. "Well since you figure I was here first i will tell you who i am, my name is Shikiira Silvieay" Shikiira said as she was introducing herself

"Looks like I'm next my name is Ayo Uchiwa and he is Garby Uchiwa" Ayo was introducing both him and his brother. "Ayo can you please introduce me"? Yami asked. "This beauty is Yami Aiko" Ayo told Light. "I knew you were coming, Ishizu told me about a vision where five people that most of them came from different places to help me beat the threat" Light said.

* * *

(I'm Cowritting this story with Shikiira so you guys should go check out her story she has a Rosario+vampire/yugioh crossover and Adventures of Shikiira-Yugioh, she's a good writer so you guys should really like stories


	7. Testing Trust

**Yugioh dimensions**

 **Chapter 7:Testing Trust**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh rights or Shikiira.**

* * *

 _Shikira was beyond confused. First she was dueling with Yami back at the game shop, when suddenly she finds herself in some random area in Domino to see Yugi dueling some one in a shadow game. What made it worse is that Yugi didn't seem himself at all. He was malevolent... Not the sweet and innocent teenage boy she had knew. To top it off, the boy who beat Yugi said he was brought here along with some others, and that Ishizu had told him that they were to stop some threat._

 _"You know Ishizu?" The silvernette asks_."No, I don't, but I don't trust anyone who was lurking in the shadows." Yami said. Shikiira crosses her arms." So you don't trust me then?" Yami puts her hand on her hips, "Did I stutter? I said I don't trust you around me or my boyfriend and his family".

"Sorry." Shikiira apologizes." Although, let me assure you, I am no threat. In fact, I just want to know how I got here. At first thing I'm playing duel monsters with a close friend, and the next I find myself watching that very friend dueling someone else. Not to mention he didn't seem in his right mind."

"So now you want to put all the blame on me and you think I'm going to believe that you came out of nowhere!? I bet your here to kill Light aren't you!?"

"No!" Shikiira exclaims, putting her hands up in defense." I would never. I would never kill anyone!" This seemed to hurt the girl somewhat as she would never make someone go through what she has had herself.

Yami still thought otherwise." I can't believe someone who isn't from this original timeline. Now I get it you're from a timeline where Xenosalo actually conquerors the other timelines, there would not be a reason for you being her if that wasn't it." Shikiira raises a brow." Xenosalo? Who's that?"

"You know who that is that's the dangerous threat that's planning on destroying the world with yugioh, or he known to you as master". Yami replies.

"Destroy the world?" Shikiira whispers to herself. She was now even more confused. The only threat she had known is that of the prophesied return of the evil who destroyed Egypt. "You've got it all wrong." She says." I don't work for the Xenosalo person. I don't even know what's going on right now."

"Pulling the innocent act on me,huh! You know what, get your duel disk ready because were going to duel!" Yami said.

"Yami call down"Ayo said ,she pushed him down and knocked him out. The girl turned her attention back to Shikiira. "Duel me now!" Yami snaps. The silvernette sighs. "I guess I've got no choice." She then readied her duel disk and cards. "If you wont believe me, then I guess I'll let the voices of my cards convince you, if that is what you wish."

"Oh honey I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you!" Yami says sweetly to the now unconscious boy. "Now, I'll get rid of this innocent girl act! YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO LET YOU STOP MY PLANS AGAIN, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE SHIKIIRA!"

Turn 1

Yami 4000LP vs SHIKIIRA 4000LP

"You don't know me at all!" Shikiira says, drawing her starting five cards She looked at her hand. She had drawn Blue-eyes White dragon, Interplanetarypurplythorny dragon, Lancer Dragonute, Bottomless Trap Hole, and The White Stone of Legend." I think I'll start this duel off." She draws. Ring of Defense. She puts the card in her hand and grabs The White Stone of Legend." I set one monster face down." She states, putting the card in face down defense." And that'll be all. You're go."

Turn 2

Yami 4000LP vs SHIKIIRA 4000LP

"CHILD,"Yami yells." DO YOU XENOSALO IS!? ANYWAY I DRAW AND I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD 1ST Movement Solo To SPECIAL SUMMON A MELODIOUS MONSTER FROM MY DECK! THE MONSTER I CHOSE IS Aria the Melodious Diva AND NOW MY MELODIOUS MONSTERS CAN'T BE DESTROYED BY BATTLE AND YOU CAN'T TARGET THEM BY SPELL,TRAP OR MONSTER EFFECTS".The monster had 1600 and 1200 def. "Now I special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva! When she's special summoned, all fairies I control gain 500 ATK and DEF, which puts her at 1700 ATK and 1500 DEF". She looks at the cards in her hand.

"There's still someone missing in this combination, oh yeah! I normal summon another Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode but this time she doesn't have her effect but she is good for something .Transmodify! This card allows me to send a monster to the graveyard to special summon a monster with the same type and attribute, but one level higher now I special summon you Elegy the Melodious Diva! Now thanks to her effect,when she's special summoned, all melodious monsters I control can't be destroyed by traps,spell and monsters effects and melodious monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF which means Aria now has 2400ATK, Sonata has 2000ATK AND Elegy has 2800 ATK POINTS". "So how do you like my deck?"

Turn 3

Yami 4000LP vs SHIKIIRA 4000LP

Shikiira's eyes narrow. After one turn, she already has strong monsters on the field." Not a bad start." The silvernette smiles with determination. "But don't count me out just yet." She draws and is happy with her card. " I now play the spell card Soul Exchange! I'm sure you know well what it does. I get to take control if one of your monsters, so long as I tribute it, and I choose Elegy!" She declares pointing at said monster. "Now I sacrifice my face down and your monster to summon..." She slaps the monster card on her disk. "The Blue -eyes White Dragon!" The dragon then appeared with its devastating atk of 3000 and def of 2500.

"But I'm not done yet! Sense my face down, The White Stone of Legend, was sent to the grave, I get to bring a Blue - Eyes from my deck to my hand." She then did as so,shifting through her deck,grabbing the dragon, shuffled her deck, and placed it back in her duel disk."Now, my dragon, attack Aria with White Lightning!"

"Honesty is never the answer," Yami smirks as she grabs a card in her hand." so now I use Honest special ability in my hand and send it to the graveyard for Aria to gain Blue-Eyes's ATK and add it to her!"

"Alright, do so, if you think it will help. That atk will only last until the end phase. " The attack continued and Blue - eyes was destroyed. " But now I get to bring out another monster. Interplanetarypurplythorny dragon, come forth! I can summon this monster when ever one if my previous ones was destroyed." It had 2200 atk and 1100 def. "I end my turn."

Turn 4

Yami 4000LP vs SHIKIIRA 1600LP

"My turn." Yami says and draws." I special summon another Sonata ,and you know what that means. Another 500 bonus to fairies!" Aria was now at 2600 atk. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Turn 5

Yami 4000LP vs SHIKIIRA 1600LP

Shikiira then draws. _'This should help.'_ She thought as she looked at the card. " Alright, I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which let's me draw two more cards." She drew said number and looked at them. She smiled. "Now, let's start by getting rid of your back row. I play Heavy Storm!"

"I chain that With Magical Circle to discard a card to negate a spell card".Yami says, activating a face down. "Alright, but I'm not done yet." Shikiira says as she grabs a card in her hand. " Let's bring out a good friend if mine,shall we? I now banish my dragon in order to special summon Red-eyes Darkness Metal dragon!"The black and red striped dragon roared as it appeared with 2800 atk and 2400 def. "It doesn't stop there either. I use Red-eyes effect to special summon an old friend from the grave, join us once more Blue-Eyes!" The white dragon appeared as well. "Now Blue Eyes, attack Sonta with White Lightning!"

"Ok, I take 800 damage but she's isn't destroyed." Says Yami.

"That just gives me a chance to attack her once more." Shikiira says smirking." Red-eyes attack Sonta! Fire Flare Blast!"

"600 more damage this is fun but I have to so do you end."

Shikiira's eyes narrow." You won't be beating me anytime soon. You don't know what kind of duelist your up against. " She then sets a monster face down. "Sense I never normal summoned ,I'll play this monster in set defense. That will be all."

Turn 6

Yami 2600LP vs SHIKIIRA 1600LP

"Draw! Finally! I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to special summon my Elegy from the graveyard. Rise my blue melodious! Now I activate the spell card polymerization, to fuse the two melodious monsters in my hand to fusion summon...Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir! She might have 1000 ATK but her effect makes up for that."

" And what's that?"Shikiira asks.

"If it attacks a special summoned monster, you take the battle damage instead of me. Also it can't be destroyed by battle and card effects".

"Okay, so now what?"

" Then I activate a set ,Spell Card Exchange, we both look at each other hands then we exchange one card for the pick".

"Ok" Shikiira then showed her hand, holding 2 Blue -Eyes , Ring of Defense, and Bottomless Trap Hole.

"I'll talk one of blue-eyes, now my turn" she showed her hand. There was a Mystical Space Typhoon, Honest, bottomless trap hole, and Maxx C.

"I'll take Mystical Space Typhoon." The deep blue eyes girl says, taking the card. "Before ending my turn I'll change Aria and Sonata to defense mode and I will end".

Turn 7

Yami 2600LP vs SHIKIIRA 1600LP

"Alright, my turn." She moves to draw, but as soon as she touches her deck, she feels sparks and gasps. She smiles brightly. "Well looks like a very good friend of mine finally has a chance to appear!"

"So?" Yami asks with a raised brow, not understanding what Shikiira meant by those words. "You think that I would be afraid of some flashing draws? Tch! I mean anyone can do a flashy draw. Like this for example! I activate my another of my set and it is Jar of Greed". She then drew a card, thanks to her trap.

" It's not the draw that's important. It's the bond that you share with your cards. And my bond with mine is as strong as ever!" Shikiira then finally draws." First I'll set three cards." She says, inserting the cards into her disk. "Now, I'll sacrifice my Blue-Eyes and my face down monster to bring out a monster like no other!" She slaps the card down." Say hello to Silver Feathered Dragon!" A beautiful, silver feathered dragon then appeared and stood as tall as it's master with 3000 atk and 2600 defense.

"Is that your normal summon?" Yami asks with wide eyes, probably knowing what comes next.

"Indeed it is! So that means if it attacks your Melodious Choir, you take all the damage! Go, Silver Feathered Dragon, Laser breath!" The dragon took to the skies ,then shot a shimmering white bream on Melodious Choir. "Oh snap!"

The attack succeed and the 2000 damage in life points was dealt." Looks like the tides are changing."Sikiira says with a smirk.

"Do you end? You annoying priest of the past!"

"Yes that is all. " Shikiira says ,unfazed by Yami's insult. Although, she was curious. How did this person know she was from the past, and of magical power too?"

Turn 8

Yami 600LP vs SHIKIIRA 2400LP

"Ok then I draw I activate pot of Greed. "Yami says, and drew two more cards."Then I activate Three Upstart Goblins ,which means I draw 3 cards and you gain 3000 life points".Shikiira raises a brow. What was this girl up to? "I draw three cards and those three cards change everything to defense mode".

"All right." Shikiira switched her monsters to defense. Silver feathered crouched down and put her wings in front life a shield, now in defense with 2600 def. Red eyes darkness did the same, with 2400 def.

Yami looks at her hand."I think this is the good time to use it, Self-Destruction Button!"She says, activation a face down." When me and you have different life points I can make both of our life points 0."

" But then that ties us and the duel is over." Shikiira says, her voice hinting her confusion." Why do that? Neither of us would prove anything."

Yami 0LP vs SHIKIIRA 0LP

"This was an information duel."Yami replies. Ayo woke up, now seeing the girls had ended their duel. He blinked in confusion.." So did anything happen Yami and Shikiira?" Yami ignored him.

"You forgot completely everything about me,the pharaoh and yourself."Yami tells the silvernette.

"What do you mean? " Shikiira asks.

"Oh nothing, just in past, we all were. I mean I gave you hints about our future and our past. If you want to know more, then join me."

"Mmmmm." Shikiira says closing her eyes in thought. She reopens them and looks directly at Yami." Perhaps a re- introduction is in order. As I said before, my name its Shikiira Silvieay, but I'm also known as the Silver duelist and back during ancient Egypt, the Silver sorceress, the Pharaohs partner in battle." Shikiira then takes of her blue fingerless glove that covered her right hand and showed them the mark on its backside." Sealed within me is Silvoris the Forgotten Lord. A lord who protects the balance of the world."

"Yeah, but I defeated her. I am Xenosalo, and I don't care because I ate all of you Forgotten Lords a long time ago. I did it once and can do it again. I'm her reincarnation."

"So you're the one who couldn't be trusted all along!" Shikiira says with eyes narrowed, pointing at the now revealed demon before her.

"Maybe, but I have the looks to make guys fall for me and I have the power to erase peoples memories with a kiss, but I love Ayo, and if any girl gets in my way I will eat their soul."

" So then you are a monster that eats peoples souls. You may believe you defeated Silvoris, but you forgot one thing, as like long as there is darkness and light in the world, she shall never be destroyed by you!" For a moment, Shikiira's eyes flash to a shimmering purple with pupil slits, but they were back to their original deep blue just as fast.

"Fantasies, that all there is. Next time we duel I'm not going to hesitate to seal your soul."The demon says. The silvernette growls."What you see as fantasy, is the truth hidden within truths."

"So be it, but you're still blind. Do you know what my last set card was?"'Yami' asks with a smirk.

" I should ask you the same."The silvernette replied.

"Bad Reaction to Simochi."'Yami' says, holding up said card." All the Life points you gain, you lose instead."

"Well, it was no worry for me." Shikiira smirks. " My face down was ring of defence. All damage dealt by Trap would be made 0."

" Ok good,but still wont stop me." The demon then turned to Ayo. " Ayo~ ! this mean girl beat me in a duel!" She started faking crying.

"There's no point in fooling anyone. " Shikiira says. " I suggest you leave before I get serious."

"See! She's threatening me Ayo please do something!"

"But I don't think..." The Ayo was interrupted when Yami kissed him. Shikiira sweat dropped."Was that necessary? "

"It was, lovers show their affection all the time so why should this be different?Are you angry that you don't someone to love or kiss?"

Shikiira rolls her eyes. " Why do you bother? You seek destruction of everything. That includes the boy."

"Do you not who this boy is? Why don't you look into his eyes?"

Shikiira looked at the boy."I don't know this boy. Never seen him before. Or anyone here. Well besides Shadi."

"Shadi knows him" 'Yami replies." and you know know him as well, by another name."

" Who? Explain. He doesn't look like anyone I know!" Shikiira says beyond not getting where the demon was going.

"Who isn't here that you know?"

" Well, all my friends are back where I come from. What are you trying to say?"

"Think clearly, he has kind has the same eyes as him."

" Just tell me already!"

"You already saw the over half Yugi,despite he's different personality. What do you think happened to the Pharaoh?"

Shikiira's widen. The Pharaoh? "No...it can't be. You're lying... I was dueling him before I was sent here! He doesn't even look like him!"

"I know that's what I said. When the Pharaoh lost to a shadow he pre-aged into this. That's why he looks different. He doesn't want people to know, but now since your here this is going be problem since only you can..." Yami paused." Nevermind, it doesn't matter. You won't even get close to him."

Shikiira gritted her teeth and clenched her fists." Pharaoh..." She says softly." Pharaoh..." She looks at the boy before her." If you're not the Pharaoh ,then tell me she's lying!" "No because who do you think, could sent the pharaoh to the shadow realm"."I asked him, let the boy speak for himself!" Shikiira says, pointing at the boy.

"Well, there goes my identity." Ayo sighs. I can't believe you don't know remember me. I thought we were friends and my memories are kinda fuzzy. All I can do remember me as a Pharaoh". The silvernette inhales sharply. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes." All right...If what you say is really true... I'll help you regain your memories!" Shikiira then smiles." After all, that's been part of my quest ever sense I was reborn."

"Let's move away from Yami," Ayo says, eyeing the demon who was not paying attention to them at the moment, who seem lost in their own thoughts." because I know a way that you and I can regain our memories." Shikiira nodded and began to walk toward him." so what is it that we need to do, Pharaoh?"

"Please call me Ayo , I don't want my enemies to find me or my friends. Shikiira there's only one way to get back my memories. When I get my them I will tell you everything you want to know."

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"You saw what me and Yami did. We need to do that, but Yami will try to stop us."

"Wait, you mean...?" Shikiira's cheeks start to turn red. "Your joking, right?"

"I'm sorry but we have to kiss while she's not paying attention." Shikiira turned even redder.

"Oh...ok..."She was still unsrure.

"How do you think I feel I mean you and I were friends back then so kiss will be extremely weird and hard". Ayo looks down at the ground, then back at Shikiira. "There was one thing I wanted you tell you ,but I can't remember, but is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Not at the moment no..." Shikiira says, looking deep into her friends eyes. Without warning, Ayo walked up to Shikiira and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Shikiira says returning the hug. "I don't want to loose you again... or any one else." She whispers the last part, feeling a pang in her chest.

 _'He I go'._ he pulled away and moved to give Shikiira a kiss. Shikiira, began to inch closer as well. She was really red in the face. She wasn't sure about it, but she had to do it. For the Pharaoh, her friend. Finally their lips met. Shikiira could have sworn she felt sparks between them on contact. All these years, she's been oblivious to one fact, she saw the Pharaoh as more than a friend, no matter how much her eyes missed the truth.

"Hey both of you stop!"Yami yells, now paying attention to what they were doing,but they paid no mind.

"Shikiira, did you feel that?" Ayo asks as they smiled, still blushing." I feel... lighter, warm..."

"Me too ,but... I still don't remember anything" Ayo says with disappointment in his eyes.

"Sadly, I don't either." Shikiira turned and glared at the girl named ' Yami' before her. "I don't know what you're planning." She stepped in between Ayo and 'Yami'. "But you're not going to succeed. I swear on the mark on the back of my right hand, I'll stop you."

"I'll take that as a challenge" The demon says with a smirk and a wicked glint in her eyes.

Shikiira then grabs the pharaoh by the hand." Come , Lets go." She then begins to walk away with him.

"Both of you comeback her!" 'Yami yells running after them, not wanting them to get away so easily. Light and Garby run after them as well.

Shikiira then quickly turns around and thrusts a palm forward. _ **" Burning Flare!"**_ She yelled sending a red fire ball of fire that exploded in front of their path." Next time I'll aim that at you." Shikiira says to 'Yami'. She then looks at the other two. "As for you two, which side are you on? Are you against us, or with her?"

"She's taking your brother to seduce him, I can't let her take him." 'Yami' tells Light and Garby.

" Quit with your lies."Shikiira growls." We're going to find a way to get Ayo's memories back. I'm sure you'd want that for you're brother right?" Light and Garby somehow knew she was telling the truth and they went towards her .Shikiira smiled, then glares at 'Yami' once more. "As for you. I suggest you turn back now, while you can. If you really are who you say you are, then I'm guessing your power isn't at a strong state right now, considering the form you're in. If I were you, I'd make a hasty retreat right now."

" **Mwahua mwahua!"** The demon laughs." This all according to plan! Thanks to you, I know all of what's going to happen!"

Shikiira smirks." Is that so? Then surely you know..." The silvernette raises her hand above head," That plans have a way of ...changing- Dark Mist!" A dark foggy mist then appears and explodes. When the mists clear, the four are no where to be seen. Yami dodge the attack and was on top of a building, staring in the direction she sensed they had taken.

 **Shikiira: Hey, it's Shikiira here! Thought I'd say hello sense I'm helping Keybladekurama with their story. We Role played the entire thing on Skype. When we finished this chapter, it was copied and pasted, then sent to me by email so that I could revise it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as we both had fun doing it. We'll be making another soon... and with that said...**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. The Test

Chapter 8: The Test

"Hmm what does Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon?" Light asked. "You and your opponent can not special summon more than two times and once per turn if an effect activates you can negate the activation and destroy" Ayo state. Shadi appeared out of the shadows, "it's good to see you all safe and sound from Yami or should I say Xenosalo that's her true name" Shadi said.

"You four and others must stop Yami, her plan is to take over all the dimensions from the original dimension to the higher dimension and other dimension" Shadi said in a worried tone. "She has already taken this dimension and she took the fusion dimension next dimension she's coming for you (he points at Ayo) and Garby's home dimension the synchro dimension" Shadi said.

"We have to stop her now" Ayo and Garby said. "We can't let her take over anymore dimensions even our home" Ayo said. "Yo bro the only way we can find her is joining and infiltrating the tournament and maybe if we win we could snap the main heroes back to reality" Garby said in an angry tone.

"Shadi I think it's decided we want to stop Yami before she can do any harm, so is there any way we can get into the tournament undetected" Shiikira said looking for another match with Yami.

"Yes there is go to this card place it's called Walt's Card, that's where you get the stuff you need for the tournament but be warned Pegasus has his guards and people in that card shop" Shadi said. "Alright is that okay with everyone?" Light asked. Everyone looks around and nods in agreement. "So we're going to that Walt's Card Shop" Ayo said in proud tone.

15 minutes later….

" _Hey boss they're here what should I do"_ two people said in unison. " _Give Shiikir~girl and Ayo~boy the glove and star chips but the other two, duel them and test if they can prove something useful then let them in"_ Pegasus said". The group walked in the card shop, "Welcome to Walt's Cards my name is Dox I am one half of the Paradox brothers, and my name is Para and I'm the other half of the Paradox brothers" both brothers said while making a pose.

"Are you here for the tag-team tournament?" Para and Dox said still making poses. "The silver hair girl and the leader can get the star chips and the entre card to get to the island but you two must duel us to gain entry to the tournament" Para and Dox said while chuckling.

"Why do they have to duel you guys?" Ayo asked. "We don't we have to let you all in". Para said in anger tone. "That's not fair why do you be so rude to me and my friends" Shiikira said.

"Well I don't care it gives me the chance to test my new tuner and we need the practice for the Tag-Team tournament is this okay with you Light?" Garby asked. "Yeah it's okay and I get to use my new Synchro" Light said. "Well it's settled we're going to duel" Para and Dox said in unison while making a mirror pose.

Turn 1

Para & Dox 4000LP vs Light & Garby 4000LP

"We will go first and we will start our turn by draw" Para and Dox said. "I will play the continuous spell card Labyrinth; this card creates a Labyrinth which has limited spaces anyone can moved per turn" Para said.

"Then I summon Dungeon Worm this monster can go through the walls and doesn't have a limit on how far it goes through the walls" Dox said. "Brother you so evil summoning a monster like that now it's my turn I summon Shadow Ghoul, when Shadow Ghoul is summoning it can also move through walls so Shadow Ghoul moved right close to your opponents and I will set one car then end my turn" Para said. A face-down card appeared on top of the Labyrinth. "I think I will do the same brother; Dungeon Worm move close to your opponents too so next turn you can attack them" Dox said.

Turn 2

Para & Dox 4000LP vs Light & Garby 4000LP

"Both of us are going to that tournament" Light and Garby said, "so let's draw for our turn" Garby said. "I'll go first if you wouldn't mind I will summon Red Resonator then it's effect activate I can special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand I will chain to my monster effect I'll use the quick-play spell card Star Changer this card allows me to increase or decrease a level of a monster on the field the monster I choose is my Red Resonator to increase its level by one" Garby said.

"Wow nice moves but are you going to do what think you're going to?" Light asked. "You know it, now time for Red Resonator's effect to special summon one level four or lower monster, I special summon Mystic Elf then say it with me" Garby said. "Synchro Summon" Ayo, Shiikira, Garby, and Light said in unison. "I Synchro Summon for level seven fire dragon-type, Red Wyvern now when anyone Synchro Summons I can destroy the monster with the highest Attack" Garby said.

A dragon with fire coming from the wings appeared its body was a dark shade of red and the color of the wings, feet, and tail was a blood shot red it roared at Para and Dox, "did you know my dragon has 2400 Atk and 2000 Def" Garby said." Hmm brother do you see this is what the boss is talking about" Para said, "yes brother isn't this nice how we now that he would be summoning that monster" Dox said.

"Wow if that's my ancestry then we were made to duel this well" Light said with enjoyment. "Well it's my turn, I normal summon Lord of Dragon or Lord of D., now since I have a Lord of D. on the field I can use this spell card The Flute of Summoning Dragon" Light said as he was placing the card on the field.

"With this card I can special summon up to two Dragon-types monsters from my hand, I will special summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Light said. "What a surprise both of your main cards are on the field and I bet the card in your hand is the other Blue-Eyes?" Para asked Light. "Yes it is, so you must know my deck and how I play it, so you must know what comes next" Light said.

"Yes we do and were planned for it" Dox said. "Ok then I don't have to go over its effect I will activate the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction to destroy your Worm and that Ghoul but you know what I can't do this turn" Light said with a smile. "Ok that only means your Red Wyvern can attack this turn but he still needs to go through the labyrinth to meet us" Dox said while chuckling. "Are you sure about that?" Light asked as he was revealing a card and it was Polymerization. "Ok and" Para said in smart manner.

"Wait I know what he's going to be summoning because I have that card" Shiikira said. "Go Light and Garby I know you're going to win because you two are the best duelist" Shiikira said cheering.

"I will fuse my dragons to make the ultimate dragon, I Fusion Summon Level 11 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Light said.

The three headed dragon it was sliver and blue-ish body it was massive it covered the whole labyrinth with its body. "Ahh brother what do we do now that beast is staring us down" Dox said. "We know to do; we have been debriefed about this situation so let's do what the boss wants us to do" Para said. "Now our dragons attack and win us this game" Light and Garby said together.

Turn 2

Para & Dox 0LP vs Light & Garby 4000LP

"Hehe we did just like the boss said, now time for the items" the Paradox Brothers said. Both of them did a backflip and hit a box it opened it reveal four gloves with one-star chip for each glove. "You need these gloves to join the tournament and be part of the tournament, there is a boat that will take you to the island where the tournament is being held on" Dox said. "You need ten star chips to get into my Master's castle and when you get there someone you know is waiting for you" Para said. "Yami" Ayo and Shiikira said.

"Yes that's my master's name and Ayo she is waiting for you, she will be exciting to see you and she has a lot planned for you" both brother said as they disappeared in smoke.

"We know what to do" Ayo said to everyone. Everyone walks into the dock and gets on the boat.


	9. Day of Seperation

Chapter 9: Day of Separation

A crowd of people got off of the boat, then a crowd of people appeared in the main plaza on the creator of Yugioh and looked up to see a huge Jumbo-Tron that covers the plaza it was coming down slowly. _"Hello everyone I'm glad you can make to this tournament; I am Maximillion Pegasus creator of this card game, in this tournament the winners of this tournament will prizes beyond their wildest dreams" Pegasus said. "Now for the rules of this tournament, as you see both you and your partner has a glove with two star chips in each glove and three holes that are missing" Pegasus said._

"You and your partner must show ten stars (five from you and five from your partner) to gain entre to my castle" Pegasus said on the Jumbo-Tron. "One more thing if you see these two pairs" he showed a picture to everyone there in the plaza, the picture was of Ayo and Shiikira, Light and Garby.

"When you challenge them to a duel two things will happen when you beat them in a duel you get all of their stars and they can't decline your challenge" Pegasus said while chuckling. "Everyone have fun and those four my master has been waiting for you so don't keep her waiting longer" Pegasus said in happy evil tone.

"So they already know we're here" Ayo said in a worry tone. "Come on my pharaoh, we have to stop her again like how we did before" Shiikira said while looking into Ayo's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about but I do trust you since you save me for my ex-girlfriend" Ayo said looking at Shiikira.

"We still need to get and/or find the rest of people who have the millennium items and the Egyptian God cards, and rest of the Forgotten Lords and card before Yami does" Ayo said to everyone. _"You four and others must stop Yami, her plan is to take over all the dimensions from the original dimension to the higher dimension and other dimension" Shadi said in a worried tone._

"I think we should look around the island" Shiikira said. "Well well if isn't Shiikira and her friends we've been looking all over for you" a little boy said as he walking out of the shadows he was a wearing a lime green shirt with a black herculean cockroach on his with blue shorts with blue-greenish hair. "Weevil"! Shiikira said "Yes it is my name is Weevil Underwood and my partner Rex Raptor" Weevil said. A boy Weevil age appeared, he was wearing dark green jacket he had brown had and in the middle he had a little patch purple.

"Yes and we challenge you Shiikira and your partner and you can't decline the challenge and we get a free pass into the castle because we know you not from this dimension Yami told all about you guys especially you" Weevil said while pointing at Ayo. "Oh me while then let's duel since you know some much about me" Ayo said. Both parties got their duel disks ready to duel.

Turn 1

Weevil and Rex 4000LP vs Ayo and Shiikira 4000LP

"I will go first by drawing for my turn, I will summon Petit Moth in attack position" Weevil said, a little Worm appeared on the field. "Yay an insect deck" Ayo said, Ayo hated bugs so to fight one he needed to beat the deck quickly before he freaks out.

"I will equip my Moth with the Spell Card Cocoon of Evolution this cards summons a Cocoon on my field it has 0 Atk but the Defense helps out with that, it has 2000 Def" Weevil said while laughing.

"Really going with that play" Rex said. "Well yeah it's fun to use and do" Weevil said in malicious tone.

"You have 4 turns to destroy it if not my greatest monster will be on the field and end my turn" Weevil said.

Turn 1

Weevil and Rex 4000LP vs Ayo and Shiikira 4000LP

"My turn I draw, I will summon Little D then use the Spell Card Big Evolution Pill, I can tribute 1 dinosaur I control to normal summon dinosaur monsters without tribute but during the 3rd turn of this card's activation it is destroyed, now you're on a ticking clock what will you do, I will end there" Rex said while laughing at Ayo and Shiikira.

Turn 2

Weevil and Rex 4000LP vs Ayo and Shiikira 4000LP

"Ayo don't worry I've beating both of them and I have trust in our teamwork that we will beat them well it's our turn so I will go first I draw; nice hand I will summon Maiden with Blue-Eyes in Atk Mode then I will set one card" Shiikira said.

A Maiden appeared with blue-eyes she was wearing a white dress, she was staring at both monsters on the opponents' side of the field then she looked at Shiikira, Shiikira nodded her head like to give her an okay.

Turn 2

Weevil and Rex 4000LP vs Ayo and Shiikira 4000LP

"Well it's my turn, I draw I will set a monster in Face-down position and one more card then I will end my turn" Ayo said. "Wow is that the best you can do you guys are really weak then I don't know why she told us to watch out" Weevil said.

Turn 3

Weevil and Rex 4000LP vs Ayo and Shiikira 4000LP

"Well it's our turn again and now you only have 3 turns left, I think I will go first, draw I activate the field spell Forest" Weevil said, then they were surrounded by a trees, "this card gives my monsters a 500 Atk bonus now I summon Basic Insect it gains the 500 Atk bonus from Forest I equip it with Insect Armor with Laser Canon this card gives the insect monster 700 more Atk" Weevil said. A grasshopper had armor on it with a canon on its back.

"Now my monster has 1700 Atk, Basic Insect crush that Maiden Praying Attack" Weevil said wanting to get into the castle as quickly as they can. "I activate its effect to negate the attack and to Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand but she goes into Defense Mode, so now come here great beast with Blue-Eyes" Shiikira said.

"Oh no I Blue-Eyes I knew you would do that I will end my turn there" Weevil said.

Turn 3

Weevil and Rex 4000LP vs Ayo and Shiikira 4000LP

"Well it's my turn so now there's one two more turns left till this card destruction but for now I will summon Ultimate Tyranno when this cards attack it can all of your special summon monsters once so I attack" Rex said in a happy voice.  
"I will use my trap card Mirror Force to destroy all monsters on your side of the field" Shiikira said with a smile. "Oh no our monsters" both Weevil and Rex said. "Still have my Cocoon of Evolution on the field" Weevil said in a taunting manner. "Dang it only works Attack Position monsters" Shiikira said. "Well we end our turn" Rex said.

Turn 4

Weevil and Rex 4000LP vs Ayo and Shiikira 4000LP

"Well I draw I summon my White Stone of Legend then I will Synchro Summon to make Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon now none of my dragons can be targeted or destroyed by your monster, spell, and trap effects and I add a Blue-Eyes from my deck to my hand thanks to Whitestone of legend" Shiikira said. "I will set one more card and end my turn" Shiikira said.

Turn 4

Weevil and Rex 4000LP vs Ayo and Shiikira 4000LP

"I draw for my turn I flip my Madolche Marmalmaide into Attack Mode now its effect activate I can add one Madolche Spell/Trap card from my hand" Ayo said. "I will use Trap Hole to destroy your monster" Weevil said while laughing. "I will use my set trap card to return it to your hand I use the Trap card Madolche Tea Break to send it back to hand and negates its effect" Ayo said while smirking.

"I will add Madolche Ticket then activate it, now I summon Madolche Butlerusk when this is summoned I can add 1 Field Spell from my deck to the hand and I will add Madolche Chateau its destroys your Forest and now Sweets gain that 500 Atk and 500 Def bonus and anytime anything is shuffled back because of a Madolche monster it goes to my hand instead the deck" Ayo said. "I will build the overlay network to Xyz Summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu" Ayo said smiling.

The Queen appeared she was wearing a chocolate brown robe and a light brown dress her eyes were purple she was sitting a throne made out of sweets she was holding a brown staff the yellow crest on her staff, she got up from her throne then stood aside with Ayo. She had 2200 Atk and 2100 Def but thanks to Chateau it had 2700 Atk and 2600 Def.

"Now I use her effect to detach one Xyz material to shuffle up to 2 Madolche cards from my graveyard I will detach my Madolche Butlerusk from my Queen I will add my Butler to my hand because of Chateau and I will also shuffle my Trap card, Madolche Tea Break now I get to shuffle back the same amount of cards I shuffled, so I get to 2 cards you control I choose your Cocoon of Evolution and Petit Moth" Ayo said.

"Go for it my pharaoh" Shiikira said as she was nodded her head towards Ayo. "I will not Madolche Ticket use effect to add or special summon a Madolche monster but I will use this card United We Stand I Equip it to my Queen she gains 800 Atk for each monster so she's at 5100 Atk this card is really special" Ayo said with a smile at Shiikira.

"Oh no that wasn't in the files" Weevil said. "My Queen attack for game so they can't bother us anymore with Sugar Blast" Ayo said as he was giving the command.

Turn 4

Weevil and Rex 0LP vs Ayo and Shiikira 4000LP

Weevil and Rex walked up towards with their heads down with shame, Ayo and Shiikira got their stars and walked off without saying anything to them. "Hey guys I think we should split up because everyone will be looking for us so we shouldn't be close together" Ayo said to the group.

"Why?" Shiikira, Light, and Garby said. "It's for the best if we did" Ayo said. The rest of them didn't know why but they just went with the plan, both teams waved good-bye and went their separate ways.


	10. Brother Abyss

Chapter 10: Brother Abyss

Disclaimer~ I don't own rights of Yugioh or Shikiira

Italics is for flashbacks

4 days later…..

"Hey Light I think we did good back there I mean we already have 8 stars (Light has 4 and Garby has 4) so we only need 2 more stars to get into the castle I bet Ayo and Shiikira are already there waiting for us" Garby said with in enjoyment. "Yeah we did, I mean Mako and Epsa Roba who would of thought those too were so in synch with each other they made it hard to attack and use trap cards on them" Light said.

"HEHE MUAHWAUA MUAHWAUA MY MASTER WILL BE PLEASE SHE WILL GIVE ME 100 SOULS FOR BOTH OF YOU SHE HAS A PLAN WITH BOTH OS YOU" a demon hunter said while riding a horse with flames coming out of it.

"So what does Yami want with us now?" Light and Garby asked. "WHY DON'T YOU WIN THIS DUEL TO FIND OUT BUT YOU WON'T WIN ANYWAY BUT I CHALLENGE YOU BOTH OF YOU TO A DUEL I DON'T NEED A PATNER TO TAKE BOTH OF YOU DOWN AND ALSO MY NAME IS HADES THE UNDERWORLD AND IM HERE TOO TAKE YOU TO MY MASTER" Hades said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hades 4000LP vs Light and Garby 4000LP**

"I'LL GO FIRST, I WILL DRAW FOR MY TURN THEN I WILL PLAY THE FIELD SPELL CARD GATES OF THE UNDERWOLRD" Hades said. A huge door appeared behind Hades then the door opened a little crack then fifteen souls came out and people were screaming from the door, Hades closed the door. "THAT WAS A LITTLE TASTE OF THE SHADOW REALM OR SHOULD I SAY THE UNDERWOLRD I WILL SET FOUR CARDS THEN END MY TURN" Hades said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Hades 4000LP vs Light and Garby 4000LP**

"Well it's our turn, I'll go first so I draw, I will use the spell card Trade-In to send Blue-Eyes White Dragon or another level 8 monster to the grave so I can draw two more cards" Light said while drawing the two cards. "I WILL USE THE MY SET TRAP CARDS ONE IS BAD REACTION TO SIMOCHI AND 3 GIFT CARDS WHICH WOULD MEAN YOU WOULD GAIN 3000 LIFEPOINTS FOR EACH TIME I USE THIS CARD BUT BAD REACTION TO SIMOCHI MAKES YOU TAKE DAMAGE INSTEAD OF GAINING IT" Hades said while laughing at the lose his opponents.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hades 4000LP vs Light and Garby -5000LP**

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN BT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN BUT YOU WANTED TO BE HEROES SO NOW YOU WILL BE FOLLOWING ME, WE COULD DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY?" Hades asked them. "No we want a rematch that wasn't a fair duel" Light said in angry tone.

"He's right that wasn't even fair" Garby said siding with Light.

15 duels later it ended the same way….

"Are you guys done or do you want to continue?" Hades asked Light and Garby. Light and Garby were tired but knew they wouldn't stop. "YOU KNOW WHAT IM DONE PLAYING GAMES" he cast a smoke in the air and Light and Garby were knocked out and fell to the ground. "WELL THAT WAS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT WELL TIME TO SEE WHAT THE MASTER IS GOING TO DO WITH YOU" Hades said with a smirk on his face.

30 minutes later…

"MASTER I BROUGHT THE TWO THAT YOU WANTED" Hades said while kneeling down towards Yami. "Good now leave the room and give me their decks" Yami said as she got their decks. "YES MASTER" Hades said while leaving the room. "Wake up both of you I need you too for something I call plan Brother Abyss" Yami said as she was trying to wake them up. "Mommy are you there?" Garby asked.

"No it's not your mother it's the girl your brother dated she captured us" Light said. "Well here's the plan one is too destroy your decks so you can't interfere with my plans and two is too keep you here until your brother realizes you both are gone and out of the tournament" she said while laughing at both of them as she was tossing their decks in the incarnator.

"Why would you do this is it because my brother dumped you?" Garby asked. "No I knew that girl would interfere I'm going to get back at her too I just wanted your brother's love that was all" Yami said. "But why?" Light asked. "I don't have to explain it to you now guards take them and place them into dungeon" Yami said.

Two guards came and took Light and Garby into their separate chambers. "Ayo I can't wait to feel your lips again I've been waiting for such a long time I don't even know if you will still like me".

"Maybe I should change my hair so he likes it I know he likes girls with Silver hair that's why he joined her, she seduced him with her hair, I must change my hair to get him to like me again". Then Yami had a flashback about the first time she meet Shiikira.

"I'm sorry to bother you Pharaoh but there is someone here to see you Pharaoh" a guard told the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh turned around it was Ayo who was the Pharaoh. "Let them in I want to know why they want to see me?" Ayo asked. "I don't think that is the wisest idea my Pharaoh, by the looks of her, she is a peasant, she could be an assassin" Priest Kaiba said.

"Well I cannot judge her if I have not meet her" Ayo said. Ayo started walking towards the gate doors. "Please Pharaoh I don't think this will end well my necklace senses something bad will happen if you let her in" Maiden Ishuzu said worried. "Still she wants came to see me so I have to see why" Ayo said. Ishuzu walked off then bumped into Shikiira and told her about the situation.

Ayo opened the Gate doors to find a girl his age with red hair, she was dressed in rags her feet were bleeding. Ayo rushed and picked her up and carried her to the infirmary, he bandages her feet and put them in cool water. "Are you ok?" Ayo asked the mysterious girl.

"Yes I am but why did you help one of your slaves?" the mysterious girl asked him. "Its because you were in pain I couldn't have you walking around with bloody feet so what is your name mysterious girl?" Ayo asked her.

"I don't have a name, I am a slave we don't get names" the mysterious girl started crying. "Well I will give you one is that ok with you" Ayo said to her. She nodded her head, "your name will be Yami Aiko, do you like it" Ayo said to Yami.

"Yes I do thank you my Pharaoh" Yami said while trying walk. "I'm sorry but it will be a while before you can walk again until then I will carry you and help you out" Ayo said to Yami while sticking out his hand for her.

"You saved me Ayo so that's why I can't let you go even if you don't remember what you did for me I still remember so plan Brother Abyss must be a success" Yami said to herself. "Bring in Pegasus" Yami said to the guards. "It's time to start plan Brother Abyss" Yami said out aloud.

2 days later...

"Alright Shikiira we're done know all we have to do is to fight Pegasus and Yami so we can stop her" Ayo said happily. "Yeah but I feel something bad is about to happen" Shikiira said in a worried tone. "Maybe Light and Garby will be there waiting for us" Ayo said while looking at Pegasus's Castle. "So let's get going then" Shikiira said.

30 minutes later Ayo and Shikiira were inside Pegasus's Castle

"Well well well, I knew you would make it here Pharaoh Ayo and Silveress Shikiira" Pegasus out of the shadows. "My master wishes to talk to you Ayo about important matters" Pegasus said to him. "If you don't then certain people you care about will not see you again" Pegasus said with an evil laugh. "Light and Garby when, how, and what are you doing to them?" Ayo asked angrily.

"Those are questions my master can answer if you want to find out" Pegasus said to him. "She's doing in the last room" Pegasus said while holding a key then he tossed at Ayo. "If I were you I would run to save my brothers" Pegasus said with an evil laugh. Ayo ran and Shikiira tried to ran after Ayo but Pegasus stopped her.

"This is still a tournament don't forget about that, which means this is Finals for my tournament" Pegasus putting his duel disk on.

"Ok but you must tell me your master's plan if I win" Shikiira said. "Ok but if I win you give me your deck" Pegasus said. "Ok, I can't lose this duel is too important" Shikiira said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Pegasus 4000LP vs Shikiira 4000LP**

"I will go first, I draw I will activate my favorite spell card Toon Kingdom, now with this card it has lots of dangerous effects like one is that if a Toon monster would be destroyed by battle or card effects I can banish the top card of my deck, another effect is that you can't target any of my Toons monster with Spell, Monster, and Trap Card effects and it counts as Toon World " Pegasus said with a smile. "Oh no that really is dangerous how am I going to get past that" Shikiira said worried.

"Now I Normal Summon Toon Gemini Elf, sadly she can't attack you directly this turn I will set two cards and end my turn" Pegasus said with an evil grin.

 **Turn 2**

 **Pegasus 4000LP vs Shikiira 4000LP**

"I have to becareful of those set card, well I draw" Shiikira said.

While Ayo was doing...

"Yami I know your here so come out of hiding" Ayo said out aloud in the darkness. Yami walked out with a red dress on with black demon wings attached to it and her hair was morning red. "Why couldn't you tell me the truth when we meet I actually liked you but now I think you're crazy" Ayo said to her.

"If I told you the truth would you have dated me, we didn't even last a week but now I found a way to keep you and no one will separate us again" Yami said. "How will you do that?" Ayo asked.

"With this" she clicked a button then floor started shaking then Light and Garby were cages, "what is it that you want from me Yami?" Ayo asked.

"I just want two things from you and I will let them go if you give them to me" Yami said. "What are they?" Ayo asked. "A kiss and your Madolche deck" Yami said with an evil smile.

"Why my deck?" Ayo asked. "Do you want to save your brothers?" Yami asked him. "I do", "then slide over your deck to me" Yami told him. So he did like he was told he slid over his deck to Yami, she picked it up and checked it, it was Ayo's Madolche Deck. "Now for that kiss" Ayo went up to Yami and kissed her for 10 seconds.

Ayo swallowed something when he was kissing Yami. "What did you make me swallow?" he asked. "A mind control pill that I made myself" Yami said. "What why?" he asked then he fell to the ground. "It's because I couldn't let my boyfriend go cheat on me with another girl and like I said before I'm going to keep you with forever" Yami said with a smile. Then she walked up to Ayo then kissed him on the lips again, "it won't hurt at all sugar bear" Yami told him.

Shikiira walked in on Yami kissing Ayo. "Oh no she's completed her plan" Shiikira said with fear in her eyes. "My master's plan is to control Ayo by kissing him and taking his Madolche so no one will be able to separate them and he will be the greatest asset to the plan" Pegasus said fainting.

"Ayo please be a dear and get rid of the trash" Yami said. "Yes but I don't have a deck pookey" Ayo said with black wings on his eyes. "I got you a new deck and better deck I know how you like to be on top" Yami said. Yami handed him the new deck, "Burning Abyss" Ayo said. "You're going to like them" Yami said. "If you say so honey, lets duel Shikiira I can't have you bothering my wife anymore" Ayo said.

"Pharaoh wake up she's mind controlling you, I know your still in there" Shikiira said trying to bring Ayo back to his senses. "Just Shut up and get ready to duel me" Ayo said in an anger tone.

 **Turn 1**

 **Abyss Ayo 4000LP vs Shikiira 4000LP**

"I will let you go first, I won't lose so don't make this duel boring for me" Ayo said. "Ayo please don't do this, we can't duel" Shikiira said pleading. "If you don't do something I will" Ayo said turning the duel to a shadow duel. "If I must then I will go, draw I will use the Spell Card Dragon Shrine to send a White Stone of Legend to the graveyard" Shikiira said.

"Then White Stone of Legend allows me to add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck, next I will use the Melody of Awakening Dragon I can discard 1 card then I can add up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters with 3000 or more Atk and 2500 or less Def from my Deck to my hand" Shikiira said.

"First, I discard Kaibaman, then I will add the rest of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon then I will Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Shikiira said. "Thanks for bringing out your strongest monster because now I can use my favorite card Ghost Ogre&Snow Rabbit I can use this card to destroy a Monster, Spell, and Trap card so say good~bye to your monster" Ayo said.

"Its not my strongest monster in my deck but it is my close second but how will I even survive, I just need to get my strongest monster" Shikiira said. "You won't get to see Turn 3 of this duel so do you end your turn" Ayo said. "I set two cards then I will end my turn" Shikiira said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Abyss Ayo 4000LP vs Shikiira 4000LP**

"Draw, hehe it's over for you, this new deck is better then my old one I'll show you, first thing I'm going to do is I will Special Summon Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss and Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" Ayo said. Two demons appeared both of them having claws one was holding blue hellfire the other one was holding spikeball connected to chains.

"You see any Malebranche of the Burning Abyss can be Special Summon if I do not have any Spell/Trap Cards, and they have another effect but each effect can only be activated once and only once per turn" Ayo said. "Now I create the Overlay Network to create" Ayo said.

"Warrior that has experienced the heart of Hell, lend me your sword and your power through this fight! XYZ Summon! Rank 3, Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" Ayo said. A middle aged man with a red vest and with a black long sleeve shirt under it, his hair was in a ponytail on the top his head was a crown made out of leaves. He had a dagger around his right side and he a traveler's bag on his back.

"Hello Dante" Ayo said looking at the monster he just summoned. Dante looked down at the boy who summoned him, "now Dante has a pretty neat effect, which is that I can detach one Overlay Unit and send the any top cards from my deck up to 3 cards to the grave and he gains 500 atk for each card sent to the grave" Ayo said. "Oh yeah he actually has two more effects but I won't tell you, you are going to figure them out" Ayo said.

"Now time for my Normal Summon, I will Normal Summon Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, this monster is the tuner of the deck which means I can Synchro Summon as well" Ayo said. "Ayo stop this isn't like you, you enjoyed dueling but now you could care less about your opponennt and the duel" Shikiira said trying to reach Ayo.

"Why should I stop this power is good enjoyment of dueling was a foolish way of thinking" Ayo said. "I'm sorry Shikiira but you won't win this duel" inner Ayo said. I'll show you, first thing I'm going to do is I will Special Summon Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss then I will Synchro Summon" Ayo said.

"Dear Poet, guide me through this struggle and emerge me victorious! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Virgil, Rockstar of the Burning Abyss!" A middle aged man with a madodtor shirt on he had a guitar the front and back end had blue fire coming from it, he was wearing a sombaro~ish hat, he also had a small backpack like Dante, he was wearing a long red scarf. Dante and Virgil did a fist bump it seemed like Dante and Virgil knew each other.

"I will use Dante's Effect to send the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave but I will be using one of my Overlay Units" Ayo said. Dante moved his hand over Ayo's deck then sent Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from the top of his deck. Dante's attack rose from 1000 to 2500.

"Well now look at this Graff effect when it is sent to the grave is that I can Special Summon 1 Burning Abyss monster from my deck" Ayo said. "I think I won't Special Summon a Burning Abyss monster, now I will use Calcab effect to return your set card back to your hand" Ayo said with a smile. "Oh no that was" Shikiira said, "yes I know what it was, it was Mirror Force" Ayo said. "Now I'm open for a direct attack" Shikiira said worried.

 **Turn 2**

 **Ayo 4000LP vs Shikiira 4000LP**

"Battle Phase" Ayo said, "Virgil attack Miss Shikiira with one of your Hell Note" Ayo said to Virgil. Virgil nodded at Ayo then strummed a loud screeching note on his underworld guitar at Shikiira.

 **Turn 2**

 **Ayo 4000LP vs Shikiira 1500LP**

"We're not done here; Dante hasn't gotten the chance to attack to you" Ayo said. "Finish her" Yami said. Then the Good Ayo with what little strength he had stopped the attack and told Shikiira to get Light and Garby to run, get away from here I'll be ok. "I thought I had taken over this body" Evil Ayo said. "You thought wrong" Good Ayo said. *cough cough* Inner Ayo faints and gives in to Evil Ayo.

"Let them run now since you showed them what true fear is I don't think they will be coming back or messing with our plans again" Yami said. "You're right about that Yami, now I think we should start working on plan Xenosalo" Evil Ayo said while walking in the darkness with Yami and holding hands with her.


	11. It's time to collect

**Chapter 11: It's time to connect all the dimensions**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own rights of Yugioh or Shiikira**

 _Italics is for flashbacks_

"It's time to find all the Millennium Items, God Cards, the 5 Mystical Items, and last but not least the Forgotten Lords/Cards to bring back Xenosalo the Forgotten Lord" Yami said to Ayo. "Who is Xenosalo the Forgotten Lord?" Ayo asked. "She was one of your Cabinet members back in Ancient Egypt, until the rest of them saw the darkness and love she had for you the Pharaoh" _Yami said._

"So what are we supposed to do when we bring her back?" Ayo asked. "We will connect all dimensions and you and I will rule all of them, like we should had done a long time ago" Yami said getting closer to Ayo. "So I think we should start on this now because we have a lot of work to do" Ayo said walking out to the open with Yami.

"First thing first let's take the God Cards from their owners" Ayo said. "You're right about that so who should we go after Kaiba or Marik?" Yami said. "Kaiba isn't he just using Dark Magician, so I shouldn't be afraid" Ayo said teleporting to Kaiba location.

"Hey Kaiba duel me for that Slifer the Sky Dragon you have if not then Mokuba will nice fall" Ayo said holding his right hand up. "Ok but if I win the duel you give me Mokuba and you will tell me how are you doing that" Kaiba said. "Ok but let's make this duel interesting" Ayo said, he created a shadow barrier around Mokuba, Kaiba, Ayo, and Yami. "Duel" Ayo and Kaiba said in unison.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ayo 4000LP vs Kaiba 4000LP**

"The rules of this Shadow Game is easy each time you take damage Mokuba will rise that amount and each time I take damage my body will fade away" Ayo said.

"I'll go first and I will start off by drawing for my turn, then I will use the Spell Card Dark Curtain, this card allows me to Special Summon a Dark Magician monster from my deck but I can't Normal or Special Summon for the rest of the turn and I pay half my life points to activate it" Kaiba said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ayo 4000LP vs Kaiba 2000LP**

"Ok and you know what that means Mokuba goes up 2000 feet" Ayo said moving his right hand higher. "Mokuba, I have to be careful of my movements, I set one card and end my turn" Kaiba said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Ayo 4000LP vs Kaiba 2000LP**

"Draw for turn, I will use my Spell Card to Fusion Summon, I use The Terminus of the Burning Abyss to send 3 Burning Abyss monsters from my hand or field to Fusion Summon" Ayo said. "I will send Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss to the graveyard" Ayo said.

"Angel that has lost the one he cares the most and has gone through Hell, lend me your holyness and your power through this fight! Fusion Summon! Level 9, Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!" Dante was wearing white cape on top his shirt became purple, big shoulders and his sword turned into a golden staff with a greenish orb in the middle.

"Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss's effect activates when it is sent to the grave his effect will return your set Spell/Trap Card to hand" Ayo said. "No I can't use Eternal Soul to protect my Dark Magician but it's good that he doesn't get destroyed by its effect" Kaiba said in fear. "Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss has these cool effect like this one I can send one Burning Abyss Card from my hand to draw one card, when he is sent to the graveyard I can send one card from your hand to the grave and also he can't be targeted by card effects" Ayo said.

"I will activate Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss so I will send Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, so I get to draw one card and Farfa effect activates before I draw a card which allows me to remove from play one monster until the end of the turn" Ayo said. "I decide to remove from play your Dark Magician" Ayo said.

A silver hair demon with claws he was skinny appeared behind Dark Magician and grabbed him and started dragging him down under the field. "Looks like you lost so do you wish to Surrender or do you want me to send you to the Shadow Realm?" Ayo asked.

"I surrender just let go of Mokuba, I will give you any card you want just don't hurt him" Kaiba said falling to his knees. Ayo went through his deck to find the card he was looking for then he found it, it was a red card that had a red dragon with red wings and two giant mouths on it and it had Slifer the Sky Dragon on the top of it.

"Well here's what I'm looking for, but now it's time for the Shadow Game Penalty, since you want Mokuba safe I will do that for you but" Abyss Ayo said putting Mokuba down on the ground. "But you will never get to see or talk to him again" Ayo said putting Kaiba in a hourglass that had water in it. "Have fun Kaiba" Ayo said leaving Kaiba in a dark space.

"Let's go Yami there's nothing here I want right now" Ayo said. "On to Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra" Yami said. "I hope he is able to at least summon the God Card because Kaiba was really weak" Ayo said. "Yeah but we already have two of the God Cards, we have your brother Obelisk the Tormenator" Yami said showing a blue card with a gigantic statue with huge fists giant wings and it had Obelisk the Tormenator.

"So you actually didn't burn their decks before" Ayo said. "No I burned the decks, but before that happened I took the cards I need like Obelisk the Tormenator then I burned the decks" Yami said with smile. "Also I took his Millennium Puzzle it looks better on you them him" Yami said putting it around his neck

"What are you doing here mortal?" Marik asked. "You know why I'm here Marik so if you want me to duel you then we can do the Ultimate Shadow Duel evil spirit against evil spirit" Ayo said. "Foolish mortal I don't think you know who I am, I bring chaos to this world and I am the leader the Rare Hunters" Marik said boldly.

"You mean these weak things that you call bodyguards or I'm sorry Rare Hunters" Ayo said holding up one that had lost a Shadow Game. "So are you going to get down or should I be the one to do it?" Ayo asked. "You brought the God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle anyway so my plan can finish after I take all that away from you and send you to the Shadow Realm" Marik said getting off his throne.

While Garby, Light, and Shikiira were doing...

"So what do we do now, we don't have a leader and we don't have decks how great can this situation get" Light said punching his fist at the wall. "First thing we need to do is bring back Ayo because as long he under Yami's control she can bring herself back" Shikiira said sensing the danger ahead.

"Bring herself back?" Garby and Light asked. "Ok I will tell you what happened, and what Yami plan to do with Ayo" Shikiira said.

 _"Once in Ancient Egypt there was a Pharaoh which was Ayo, he was nice and kind hearted person, I was the Pharaoh's second in charge, he would ask for my opinion any matter like if there was something really important like if a war was about to happen he would ask me if he was doing the right thing or which tactics he should use"_ Shikiira said.

 _"But one day he didn't and on that day something evil was going to happen, the Pharaoh had just let in this girl who was around sixteen-year-old she had walked all the way from Nigeria so her feet were covered with blood when she got to palace, so the Pharaoh allowed her to stay at the palace while she was getting better, so months passed when she got better she tried to repay the Pharaoh by learning tactics or cooking him food until one day" Shikiira said dreadfully._

 _"The Pharaoh gave her a mystic item that would allow her to use magic it was called the Millennium Bracelet this Bracelet would allow the user to cast spells and allow them to make their own or other people's heart desire become real, knowing this she would use this to cast a spell to summon a Monster called Xenosalo, this monster became friends with Yami until the rest of the Cabinet members saw her true motives" Shikiira said._

 _"She was planning on stealing all of Millennium Items and Mystical Items for herself so she could have eaten Exodia Soul, this was before he was chained up and split into five pieces, so he had great power and Xenosalo wanted that power so she could be rule all of the other nations with Ayo, but it was too late for them to seal into a giant stone tablet because Yami and Xenosalo merged together as one, so all of the rest of cabinet members sealed her away so no one could bring her back" Shikiira said._

"So she plans to eat the strongest monster in duel monsters history so she can connect all of the dimensions" Light and Garby said. "I think so" Shikiira said. "Well Garby and I are useless because we lost our decks" Light said looking down. "Not exactly, you see my brother left us with one gift his toolbox that has hordes of cards in it, he left it back on the roof that we saw your duel Light if get there we all can rebuild our decks and defeat Xenosalo and make sure she stays down" Garby said. "How do you know this?" Shikiira asked.

"Before that Yami girl showed up my brother Millennium Chain was sensing danger approaching him so he told me to keep those cards safe if he ever loses his or me" Garby said. "He also said when I do open it I should say this following words Blazing Team, so it can give me something really important that he should had giving me a long time ago" Garby said looking up into the sky.

"I wonder what could that be?" Shikiira asked. "Let's get moving before any of Yami's goons might find us because I don't think she wants any of us messing with her plans" Light said walking back to the spot he duel Yugi.

Ayo and Marik were about to duel...

"You know what I want to do you instead" Yami said. "So let's duel Marik I don't think you have what it takes to beat my new deck" Yami said. "Is that a challenge?" Marik asked. "I don't know what do you think it is?" Yami said. "Your insolent girl it's time for you to pay" Marik said angrily. "It's time to Duel" Ayo said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Marik 4000LP vs Yami 4000LP**

"This duel will also be a Shadow duel when we take damage our bodies will disappear into the Shadows when our Life Points reach 0 then the Shadows will have you" Marik said.

"Well I will go first, I draw for my turn now I activate the Field Spell Card Kozmotown this card allows me to pay certain amount of Life Points to add a Kozmo monster that was banished or removed from play and I reveal any amount of Kozmo cards in my hand then shuffle that many back into the deck and I can draw that many and its last effect is when Kozmotown is destroyed by card effect while it was in the Field Spell Zone I can add one Kozmo card from my deck to my hand" Yami said.

I will Normal Summon Kozmo Farmgirl, I will set one card and end my turn" Yami said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Marik 4000LP vs Yami 4000LP**

"Silly girl is that all you're going to do how sad, I will draw for my turn, now I will set one monster and one card" Marik said. "Now I will use Farmgirl's effect to banish herself to Special Summon a Level 4 or higher Kozmo monster from my hand, I will Special Summon Kozmo Forerunner in Attack mode" Yami said. A huge battleship with a smaller ship orbiting around it appeared on the field.

"Now you can't target Kozmo Forerunner for card effects and when it is destroyed by battle or card effects I can banish it from my graveyard to Special Summon a Level 7 or lower Kozmo monster" Yami said with a smile on her face. "Also during my Standby Phases I gain 1000LP" Yami said. "I am not afraid of some easy trick you can do" Marik said. "I will end my turn, but next turn you will be over, I will set one card " Marik said pointing at Yami.

 **Turn 3**

 **Marik 4000LP vs Yami 4000LP**

"I draw for turn and my Standby Phase is right after it so you know what that means" Yami said. "Oh no, you gain Life Points, what are they going to do?" Marik said.

 **Turn 3**

 **Marik 4000LP vs Yami 5000LP**

"Well as you can see now, now you have try even harder to get me down to 0 Life Points and this Shadow Game can go on forever" Yami said. "So you think stalling will save you little girl" Marik said. "No I think that you have nothing to defeat me and my Mystical Item" Yami said. "Wait Mystical Item you mean she is one of the holders" Inner Ayo said.

"Well this duel is getting interesting" Outer Ayo said. "What is your Mystical Item called?" Marik asked. "It's called Millennium Bracelet; Ayo do you remember you gave this bracelet?" Yami asked. "I'm sorry I am a little vague on my past life as a Pharaoh" both Ayo said. "Well right now it doesn't matter because I'm about to get what we came from" as she said remembering the first time she met Ayo.

"Time to finish the duel, I will activate Kozmotown effect to pay 300LP so I can add back my banished Farmgirl" Yami said. "Then I will use its other effect to reveal any number of Kozmo cards and shuffle then back into my deck then draw that same amount" Yami said. "I will reveal two copies of Kozmo Tincan, and one copy of Kozmo Farmgirl, so I will shuffle my deck*shuffle shuffle*, then I get to draw three cards" Yami said.

"Yes I got what I needed" Yami said looking at the cards she got. "I will Normal Summon Kozmo Good Witch in Attack Mode she has the same effect as Farmgirl which allows her to banish herself to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Kozmo monster from my hand and when she's destroyed I can Special Summon any Level 3 or lower Kozmo monster" Yami said.

"Then right after that I will use the Spell Card, Emergency Teleport, Emergency Teleport allows the player that uses it to summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my deck or hand but during the End Phase that monster will be banish" Yami said.

I will summon Kozmo Farmgirl from Emergency Teleport" Yami said placing the card on her duel disk, the girl with rags on with a scarf, she had a metal dog behind her. "Now I banish Kozmo Good Witch to Special Summon Kozmo Splitrider, when this monster is Normal or Special Summon I can destroy one Spell/Trap card that my opponent controls" Yami said.

A red battle spaceship that was shooting lasers with a pilot inside the ship. "Well time to fade into nonexistence so any last words?" Yami said. "Please wait maybe we could work something out; I mean I was being rude before so let's talk about this" Marik said. "Why should we I mean all you are is a gravekeeper so you watch graves and plus there's another reason why I'm stalling" Yami said. Ayo summoned two Dantes and he finished the duel. "Sorry my lady but we don't have time for it because the tournament will be starting soon" he said bowing. "It's alright I got kind of carried away but your right now we can start the tournament" Yami said smirking.


End file.
